The FUN song FFX Version REVISED
by Nae'ka
Summary: Rikku and Yuna decide to teach Paine the FUN song, from Spongebob. Humor. Reminiscents of Tidus, and the Crusaders. BUT ITS STILL FUNNY! I had to fix a few things so I reposted it.


THE FUN SONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own the fun song, or FFX2.

Rikku and Yuna decide to teach Paine the FUN song. Humor. Reminiscents of Tidus, and the Crusaders. BUT ITS STILL FUNNY!

Wow. I did this for Phantom of the Opera, and now I just can't resist! I hope I changed it enough where yah can tell the difference between the two…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuna Rikku and Paine.

YRP.

Amazing what can happen on the Celsius. Really, it can be dangerous sometime. Especially for Paine, who in the midst of hyper-active idiots, felt very alone.

Rikku sensed this, but never thought about it much. Hell, they paid Paine! She had to put up with what ever they dished out. But one day it was almost unavoidable for her NOT to try to change Paine to the "happy side" of life.

It all started one day when they were visiting Luca. Paine was becoming increasingly angry with the sphere break game. She was ready to rip the over-intelligent head off Shinra's body. Rikku and Yuna dragged her to their dock, before she could do anything.

Paine gritted her teeth. "IT'S UNWINNABLE!!! UNWINNABLE!!!!!!! Why? Why can't I win?"

Yuna and Rikku glance at each other and grinned. "It's not about winning!"

Wakka (who was at Luca for a tournament) was listening in, and grimaced. He knew what was coming. The memory came back. The horrid memory of the time Tidus taught them the dreaded song. Yes. The FUN song.

Paine frowned. "Oh really? What is it about then?"

Yuna giggled, and Rikku patted her on the shoulder. Then Rikku sighed, "It's not about winning. It's about FUN."

Yuna was now at a full blown laughter.

Paine looked out to sea, her own memories of the Crusaders flashing back. "What's that?"

This reply confused Rikku. It could cause problems with beginning the song. "Fun is when you... fun is... it's like... it's kinda...sorta like a... hm. What is fun?" Rikku took a second to ponder it. Then she realized that this was the PERFECT opportunity. "HERE...Let me spell it for you!" 

Rikku started to sing, "F is for Friends who do stuff together.  
U is for you and me.  
N is for anywhere and anytime at all. 

Yuna: (Starts to sing too) Down here with the mean hard game!

Paine thought about her own definition of fun and came up with this "F is for Fire that burns down the whole town.  
U is for URANIUM...BOMBS!   
N is for No survivors when you're- 

Rikku was astonished and slightly scared, "Paine! Those things aren't what fun is all about!  
Now, do it like this," stuck out her two arms to make an F shape then continued  
"F is for Friends who do stuff to-" 

"Never! That's completely idiotic!" Paine retorted. 

Rikku gave a wry smile, "Here, Let me help you..." then she proceeded to grab Paine's arms and sticks them in to various motions for the letters. "F is for friends who do stuff together.  
U is for you and me, TRY IT!" 

Paine sighed. She had to choices, one do what Rikku said and make her happy or, not do what she said and not get paid. She tried to sound enthusiastic when she said "N is for Anywhere and anytime at all." 

Yuna: Down here in the great big city!

Paine was surprised when she found herself truly smiling, "Wait...I don't understand ...I feel all tingly inside...Should we stop?"

Yuna laughed "No! That's how you're supposed to feel!" 

Wakka came out of the shadows just as Paine said "Well I like it! Let's do it again!"

Rikku jumped up and down like the little freak she was, "Okay!"

YRP all sang in unison: "F is for Frolic through all the flowers.  
U is for Ukulele.

N is for Nose picking, chewing gum, and sand licking.  
Here with my best buddy." They all burst into laughter and walked off hand in hand, leaving Wakka to gape after them.

Wakka simply sighed.

"If only Tidus knew."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ha!!! Good times, good times. I think I made it a little angsty at the end, but I can't help that… it's in my nature…

So what did ya think?


End file.
